Tengo hambre
by Seshru
Summary: Sólo una raza es capaz de superar el ansia de sangre de un vampiro. Sólo una raza es capaz de superar el instinto depredador de un vampiro. Sólo una raza es capaz de superar el estado físico de un vampiro. Sólo una raza es capaz de superar a un vampiro: "Las Sanka, del pueblo lobo, te mandan saludos, mortal". Ni el cover ni Diabolik Lovers me pertenecen
1. Comienza la cacería

**Hola a todos! Seguramente me estaréis leyendo los seguidores de mi otro fic, "Tocada por la Luna". A estas personas, deciros que la seguiré siguiendo, sólo que siento que necesito otras historias y mundos donde perderme. No estaba muy segura de publicar esta historia, pero al final me he decidido a hacerlo. Para los que no me conocen y los que sí, espero que os guste esta historia!**

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

La luna comenzaba a alzarse entre las brumas de la noche, aunque aún podía apreciarse la claridad que sólo las últimas horas de la tarde podían ofrecer. El bosque solía permanecer tranquilo a estas horas, ya que era el momento en el que las criaturas diurnas se retiraban y las nocturnas se preparaban para su auge.

Sin embargo, no podría haber historia si no existiera alteración a tan profunda calma, ¿no es así?

Y esta vez, la susodicha alteración tomó la forma de seres que, como suele pasar en las historias, se encontraban en el momento y lugar equivocados.

-¡Oye, Shuu! ¡Camina más rápido!- gritó uno de ellos, de tez extremadamente pálida, cabello blanco con tintes violáceos y unos ojos sanguíneos que echaban chispas del enfado.

-Tch. Para de gritar, ¿quieres...? Te oigo perfectamente.- una cansada y perezosa voz le respondió, que correspondía al de cabellos rubios como el solo y ojos azules como el agua.-Maldito Reiji...obligarnos a ir a buscar ingredientes para sus estúpidos experimentos...

-¿Podríais hacer el favor de callaros? A Teddy le molestan tantos gritos. ¿Verdad que sí, Teddy? -una voz inocente, infantil, pero con un toque severo se hizo presente. Aquella voz provenía de otro miembro del bohemio grupo, que tenía hebras violáceas y ojos del mismo tono. El ostio de peluche que sujetaba en su pecho ayudaba a crear un aspecto inmaduro en él.

-¡Silencio todo el mundo! Ore-sama a oído algo -El último componente del grupo, un muchacho de cabello de tonos rojizos apagados puso en alerta a los demás. Sus ojos verdes rasgados analizaron el terreno, buscando lo que sea que le había hecho temblar a modo de defensa.

El silencio inundó a los jóvenes, y el peliblanco se posicionó a la altura del que había dado la voz de alarma, dispuesto a destrozar a cualquiera lo suficientemente idiota como para enfrentarse a cuatro vampiros.

Ah sí. ¿No pensaríais que los protagonistas serían meros mortales, no? Esta historia no tendría gracia si lo fueran. Vampírica era su naturaleza, y que esto fuera así les confería ciertas ventajas, como esta vez, en la que podían percibir el peligro inminente.

Unos matorrales cercanos se movieron, y unas nuevas voces empezaron a hacer eco en la ya alterada tranquilidad del bosque.

-¡Menuda mierda! ¿Por qué Ruki nos haría venir hasta aquí para conseguir unos estúpidos hierbajos? ¡Que tontería!

-Vamos, vamos. No seas así, Yuma-kun~. Creo que Ruki-kun necesitaba estar sólo un poco, nfufu. ¡Además es divertido salir de vez en-

Antes de que aquella voz tan jovial pudiera acabar la frase, ambos salieron de entre los matorrales, encontrándose cara a cara con el primer grupo.

Uno de ellos, Yuma, era alto, muy pero que muy alto, de cabello castaño, ojos pardos y expresión desenfadada. El otro, de pelo rubio y perfecto y ojos color hielo se veía entusiasmado, pero su expresión cambió a curiosa al verlos.

-¿Eeeh? ¡Pero si son nuestros amigos los Sakamaki! Que coincidencia tan buena, ¿no creen?-comenzó Kou, con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

-Tch. Lo que nos faltaba. Mukami.-escupió Subaru, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Subaru-kuuun...no seas así de serio. ¿No te alegras de vernos? Nfufu~ -le respondió el rubio al albino con un guiño.

-¿Quien se alegraría de verte, Kou?-fue lo que dijo Subaru, con desdén.

-Era de esperarse de los niños ricos. Vayan a donde vayan, se creen que todo les pertenece. -masculló Yuma.

-Tu voz hace daño los oídos de Ore-sama. ¿Porqué simplemente no os vais a pudriros en cualquier agujero? -dijo el de ojos verdes con soberbia.

-Más quisieras, Ayato. Además, aún no hemos encontrado lo que vinimos a buscar. No nos marcharemos hasta que lo hagamos. ¿Por que no os vais vosotros? Contamináis nuestro aire.

\- Malditos Mukami, os vais a-

-Teddy...-interrumpió el portador del osito- ¿no te parece que aunque mis estúpidos hermanos estén discutiendo...todo está demasiado silencioso?

De inmediato los oídos de los presentes se afinaron, pues se dieron cuenta de que las palabras de aquel vampiro, Kanato, eran verdad. No se escuchaba el cantar de los pasos o el corretear de las ardillas. El bosque había callado, como queriendo aguantar la respiración.

-Kanato-kun, no nos asustes de esa manera.-dijo Kou, rompiendo el silencio y apoyándose en un árbol cercano -Seguro que no-

El rubio no pudo acabar la frase. Con los ojos abiertos como platos y el oído derecho aún pitándole, giró la cabeza lentamente hacia el boquete que acaba de crearse en la corteza del árbol. Uno de los trozos que salió disparado del árbol le rasgó el rostro, cosa que lo hizo reaccionar y apartarse a gran velocidad.

Ambos grupos juntaron sus espaldas, conscientes de que estaban siendo atacados. No se caían bien, pero odiaban aún más a sus atacantes, así que de manera instantánea pactaron una tregua sin decir palabra, y una vez hicieron piña, levantaron los puños, dispuestos a atacar. Ayato, Subaru y Yuma se veían ansiosos, casi felices de poder tener un enfrentamiento; por otro lado, Kou y Kanato eran algo más reacios, pero igualmente se prepararon para atacar. Shuu, sin embargo, solo quedó quieto en la formación, quejándose del dolor en el culo que era aquella situación.

Y entonces, de detrás de los árboles salieron sus atacantes. Los vampiros, pese a todo, estaban algo sorprendidos a encontrarse a unos quince cazavampiros apuntándolos con armas de fuego y ballestas. Cinco perros de caza, los cuales empezaron a gruñir y a salivar completaban el grupo que los había emboscado.

-Vaya vaya, mirad que tenemos aquí...-se alzó una voz autoritaria, que pertenecía al líder del grupo. Era un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta años. Vestía un atuendo típico de sacerdote, y sujetaba una cruz entre sus manos. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro lleno de cicatrices. -Parece que estos muchachitos se han perdido...¿les enseñamos el camino de vuelta?

Los demás cazadores rieron de forma orgullosa, y los perros se volvieron más inquietos.

Los vampiros gruñeron por lo bajo, y sus mentes trabajaban rápido en una manera de sobrevivir.

-Oh, y no se os ocurra que podéis escapar. Estáis totalmente rodeados.

Ambas familias se habían percatado de eso hace mucho. Los humanos habían trazado un perímetro perfecto alrededor de ellos, y en todas direcciones había un cazador preparado a matar. Los vampiros se juntaron más entre ellos.

-¡Estúpidos humanos!-gritó Ayato, furioso de ser rodeado por una raza inferior-¡No tenéis ni idea a quién estáis hablando!

-Ni nos hace falta saberlo, pequeña sanguijuela. Un vampiro es un vampiro. Una amenaza que debe ser exterminada.

Ante las palabras del líder, los demás gritaron, dándole la razón. Los cánidos empezaron a aullar, expectantes.

Tragando fuerte, los vampiros se dieron cuenta que su única salida era tele-transportarse a un lugar seguro. Justo cuando la idea tomaba forma en sus mentes, .

Algo rasgó el viento con fuerza, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo

Un quejido animal, seguido de un lastimero gemido llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Uno de los perros de caza cayó al suelo, muerto, abatido por una flecha clavada justo en las costillas y, posiblemente, en el corazón.

De inmediato los cazavampiros cargaron las armas y apuntaron al objetivo invisible, buscándolo desesperadamente con la mirada. Los vampiros, por su parte, quedaron tan sorprendidos que no hicieron nada. Un olor extraño invadió sus fosas nasales, un olor animal, de una bestia, pero que a su vez camuflaba otro olor mucho mas extraño. Este olor era débil, sin embargo.

Otra flecha más surcó el viento, y otro de los perros cayó muerto.

Los cazavampiros empezaron a ponerse nerviosos, y el que los lideraba se percató. Si había algo que no podía permitirse un cazador de la criaturas oscuras era perder la calma.

-¡Muéstrate, cobarde! ¿¡Esque no tienes valor para enfrentarte a nosotros!?

"Escondeos"

Una voz inundó las mentes de los chicos, y se miraron sorprendidos entre ellos.

"Árboles"

"Ahora"

No hizo falta más. Cada uno de ellos corrió en una dirección y ocultó su presencia entre los árboles circundantes. Los sacerdotes, demasiado ocupados en buscar la amenaza no se percataron de los movimientos de los adolescentes, y para cuando alguno lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde. Aguardaron entre las sombras, algo ansiosos.

Una tercera flecha encontró otro corazón en el que clavarse. Pero esta vez, era humano.

El pánico empezó a cundir entre los hombres. Los gritos empezaron a llenar el ambiente y la angustia se sentía en el aire.

Un pistoletazo dirigido hacia el cielo de la mano del jefe calló todas las voces.

-¡SAL YA DE DONDE ESTÉS, ESCORIA!

Y entonces, para sorpresa de todos, una figura emergió tras un árbol, en una de las ramas más altas del mismo. Y todos, a su vez, contuvieron la respiración.

Toda historia tiene sus protagonistas y sus antagonistas. Y como toda historia, también tiene sus monstruos.

Porque eso fue lo que salió ante la llamada del sacerdote. Un monstruo.


	2. Aparece el cazador

**NORMAL POV**

Aquella criatura era extraña. Muy extraña.

Los Sakamaki y Mukami se fijaron en ella, al igual que los cazadores. Como si nada, salió de su escondite y caminó tranquilamente por una de las ramas del árbol, la cual serpenteaba horizontalmente, paralela al suelo pero a bastante altura del mismo.

Era imposible determinar el sexo de aquel ser humanoide. Llevaba el torso cubierto por un atuendo formado por pieles color pardo pertenecientes a diferentes animales, que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Los hombros estaban protegidos por unas hombreras formadas por piel de animales lanudos y algunas garras, clavadas en la prenda para ofrecer mas protección. Una capa de cuero extraño, que estaba recubierta de pelaje y escamas, cubría su espalda, y estaba amarrada a su cuello por medio de un cordón con colmillos colgando de él. Las piernas y los pies sólo estaban cubiertos por unos leotardos negros con abertura en la punta y el talón, y los brazos estaban cubiertos de un material parecido al que cubría las piernas. La prenda se extendía hasta las manos, con aberturas para los dedos.

Pero sin duda, lo que más destacaba era su cabeza, que estaba cubierta por un cráneo de un extraño animal bicornudo, parecido al ciervo pero con largos incisivos. Del cráneo caía pelaje que había sido adherido tras la muerte del ser para cubrir toda la cabeza del portador de aquella macabra máscara, y la cuenca de los ojos, ahora vacía, estaba cubierta por una tela negra, que impedía apreciar los ojos del extraño. De la máscara, abalorios y plumas negras caían y ondeaban al viento, causando un sonido simple pero aterrador.

El extraño se detuvo de frente al grupo. Había que mirar hacia arriba para apreciarlo, y eso le daba una imagen aún más amenazadora. Todos tenían sus ojos fijos en el, pero parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Simplemente de paró ahí, posicionándose en cuclillas, observando silenciosamente al grupo de humanos. Una de sus manos se apoyaba en la rama, y la otra agarraba con fuerza un arco de madera negra, la cual estaba tallada con extraños símbolos y dibujos, convirtiéndolo en un arma hermosa. A la espalda,oculto bajo la capa, un carcaj repleto de flechas que sobresalían esperaba ansioso a ser vaciado.

La mirada oscura de aquel monstruo fue a parar en cada vampiro, sabiendo perfectamente cuales eran sus escondites. Ellos no podían ver como sus ojos se clavaban en su persona, pero podían sentirlo. Era una mirada intensa, que parecía ver lo más oculto de sus corazones.

Una voz rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Así que al fin te muestras, maldita bestia.-escupió, apuntando con su pistola al extraño. Todos los demás humanos lo copiaron, apuntando con sus armas al mismo objetivo.-Ha sido estúpido salir de tu escondite, pero eso nos facilita el trabajo a nosotros.

-Eso no es cierto, sacerdote . Tus prisioneros estaban a punto de hacer algo muy estúpido. Me vi en la situación de intervenir.-para sorpresa de todos, aunque no podía apreciarse bien el timbre de su voz debido a la máscara, era una voz relativamente suave.

-Oh, sí. La verdad es que las sanguijuelas estaban en una situación un tanto...difícil para ellos.-rió el hombre de Dios. Sus seguidores corearon su risa, aumentando su ánimo.

El extraño ladeó la cabeza en un movimiento animal, pero no respondió. Los perros estaban demasiado alterados para tratarse de alguien normal; ladraban con demasiada excitación de matanza.

Con un aura de aburrimiento, la criatura se sentó en la rama, con las piernas colgando a la vez que ls balanceaba suavemente, sin un ritmo fijo. Apoyó su cono en su

-Casi fuerzas a los vampiros a teletransportarse. Si lo hubieran hecho-proclamó, en un tono más alto, para que pudiera ser oído con claridad- los perros habrían seguido su pista y os habrían conducido a su guarida, y a más vampiros.

¿Acaso...me equivoco?

El silencio volvió a inundar el ambiente. Los humanos sudaban copiosamente, temiendo la amenaza que podía suponer el enemigo. Nagasaki torció su rostro, pero sonrió maliciosamente.

-Veo que tengo ante mis ojos a un verdadero cazador, no como esos vampiros. ¿Podría saber tu nombre? Es de mala educación no presentarse cuando ya sabes mi nombre.

-Eso no será necesario-respondió el cazador, incorporándose-Los muertos no necesitan saber nombres.

Y, rápido como el viento, cogió una flecha de su carcaj la colocó en el arco y disparó, clavándose en la cabeza de otro cazador

"Corred"

Instantes después, toda la munición de los emboscadores fue dirigida hacia el extraño, que saltó hacia atrás de manera majestuosa, cayendo al suelo apatosamente.

-¡COJEDLOS! ¡SOLTAD A LOS PERROS!

Subaru corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás. No por si lo seguían, no. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, no quería que ninguno de sus hermanos se quedara atrás. El saber que no podían teletransportarse era una mierda, y en especial estaba preocupado por el mayor de los Sakamaki. Paró, y con un gruñido, volvió sobre sus pasos, a sabiendas de que Shuu no movería un dedo para salvar su vida.

No pudo llegar muy lejos, sin embargo, cuando un perro y dos cazadores se interpusieron en su camino. Subaru no dudó en alzar los puños, dispuesto a romper unos cuantos dientes.

-Te tenemos, maldita sanguijuela. Te vamos a-

Aquel hombre nunca pudo terminar la frase, pues un cuchillo se deslizó suavemente por su garganta, callándolo para siempre. El albino observó con ojos abiertos como el hombre caía muerto al suelo con algunas convulsiones. Y tras él, como una sombra de muerte, se alzaba el cazador. Subaru se recuperó rápido de la sorpresa, sin embargo, y atacó al otro cazavampiro antes de que este pudiera reaccionar. Cuando acabó con él, el perro también yacía en el suelo, con aquella extraña presencia sobre él. Lentamente se incorporó, y ambas criaturas se miraron. Subaru mantuvo su mirada, y tras unos segundos midiéndose mutuamente, ambos corrieron en sentidos contrarios.

Ayato y Kanato se miraban cara a cara con tres hombres. El pelirrojo sonreía soberbio, sabiendo que podría deshacerse de todos sin problema. Kanato se abrazaba a su osito nervioso, pero sonreía de forma tétrica.

Sin embargo, Ayato estaba tan comcentrado en los tres hombres que no vio la sombra que se abalanzaba sobre él, repleta de garras y colmillos. Ambos, vampiro y can cayeron al suelo con un fuerte golpe. El vampiro, pillado por sorpresa, no podía quitarse al perro de encima, el cual estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la yugular.

Mientras ambos forcejeaban, los tres cazadores se dirigieron a Kanato, triunfantes. Éste retrocedió, con lágrimas en los ojos. De repente, un gruñido muy poco humano irrumpió la escena, y un brusco empujón por parte del extraño consiguió apartar al gran perro. Ayato, aturdido, se incorporó un tanto, para darse cuenta de que el cazador se había quedado agachado en frente suya, protegiéndole, mientras combatía a base de gruñidos contra el can. El perro, que al principio se mostró sanguinario, fue metiendo el rabo entre las patas, y al poco huyó aterrorizado. El extraño, que había estado a cuatro patas, se incorporó y se giró hacia el vampiro, al cual tendió la mano. Ayato se fijó en el tono moreno de sus dedos y en las largas uñas. Tras dudarlo unos segundos, aceptó la mano y se puso en pie. Cuando el mortal cazador se giró para hacer frente al grupo que amenazaba al pelimorado, se los encontró en el suelo, ardiendo entre llamas moradas.

-Teddy...no crees que así estas personas huelen muy bien...

Con una sonrisa oculta, el cazador se perdió entre la maleza, buscando al ultimo grupo.

-Y-Yuma-kun...protégeme, ¿sí? Ya dañé demasiado mi apariencia..

-Je. Tranquilo, Kou. Estos pedazo de mierdas no son un problema.

El perro restante, junto con cuatro de los cazadores, acechaban a la pareja y los apuntaban con decisión. Yuma y Kou retrocedieron, chocando las espaldas contra un árbol. No había sitio donde ir.

Y, ante la mirada atónita de todos, en medio del grupo cayó del cielo el cazador, formando una capa de polvo a su alrededor. Se incorporó lentamente, mientras los hombres tosían y se tapaban los ojos. Para cuando consiguieron ver algo, ya era demasiado tarde. Como un fantasma, se movió por entre la bruma, y de forma silenciosa como una sombra, cortó de la forma más indolora posible las gargantas de los cazadores. Mientras acababa con el último hombre, el perro se lanzó a por él, pero sacó un segundo cuchillo y se lo ensartó, matándolo al instante.

Yuma y Kou quedaron quietos, sin saber que decir ni hacer. El individuo los inquietaba, y aquella máscara letal no ayudaba.

El cazador de cazadores se giró para mirarlos, y tras unos segundos, se dirigió hacia el principio, con paso decidido y el arco preparado. Los grupos consiguieron juntarse, comprobando que todos estaban bien, y observaron como el extraño se acercaba al sacerdote.

-¡Atrás, demonio! ¿¡A qué clan perteneces?! ¿¡Serpiente!? ¿¡Águila!?

El cazador sacó una flecha de forma lenta, y la colocó en el árbol.

-Tus hombres han muerto por tu culpa-la extraña voz se hizo presente de nuevo-Sabías que este territorio nos pertenecía. Has matado a tus hombres. Ellos tendrán un entierro mismo. Tu...

Tensó el arco y apuntó al humano, justo en la cabeza

-...arderás en el infierno que tanto temes.

El sacerdote, presa del pánico, comenzó a cargar el arma. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Las palabras del extraño fueron un susurro, pero se oyeron con claridad en la mente de todos. Una lengua extraña se filtró en sus cabezas, y al instante, la flecha cobró una energía poderosa y se imbuyó en un fuego abrasador. Un segundo después, la flecha atravesó al humano, habiendo acabado con todos los emboscadores.

El extraño bajó el arma, suspirando con fuerza, y se volvió a los vampiros. Se miraban expectantes, esperando un movimiento por parte de alguno. El extraño estaba recubierto de sangre, al igual que el cráneo que cubría su rostro.

-¡Habeís tardado mucho! -gritó de repente al viento.

Y entonces, desde las brumas de la noche, un grupo enorme de fantasmas macabros salieron de entre ellas. Los cráneos variaban y el color de las ropas también, pero todos eran de la misma familia.

Y lo peor, era que todos apuntaban con sus armas a los vampiros, los cuales se quedaron quietos y resignados.

El cazador les brindó una última mirada antes de que se los llevaran por el bosque.

A paso lento, se acercó al cadáver del humano, y observó con cierto orgullo como la flecha se había clavado en su ojo derecho, casi desintegrando su cabeza.

Escupió sobre él.

-Las sanka, del pueblo lobo,te mandas saludos, mortal.

* * *

 **Espero que por ahora vaya gustando. He subido dos de seguido, he intentare ir con os demás más o menos rápido ^^. Comentarios y reviews siempre se agradecen!**


	3. Las Sanka

**NORMAL POV**

El grupo estuvo andando mucho, mucho tiempo.

Los vampiros, vistos en pura inferioridad numérica y demasiado sorprendidos como para concentrarse en la tele-transportación, no tuvieron más remedio que seguir las órdenes del salvaje grupo por el que fueron emboscados, siendo la segunda vez en el mismo día. Aunque sus mentes intentaban pensar una forma de escapar, eran demasiado numerosos, probablemente siendo unos diez o doce seres del bosque, sumando al que aparentemente les había salvado las vidas.

Uno de ellos, con un cráneo de gran felino, se acercó hacia ellos con varios trozos largos de cuero negro en las manos. Al ver sus intenciones, los chicos intentaron quitarse de encima a sus atacantes, agitándose con furia. Para su sorpresa, con que tres de ellos los cogieran de los brazos ya no podían moverse. Sus dedos se clavaban en sus cuerpos como poderosas garras con una fuerza increíble, mucho más allá de la humana. Sakamaki y Mukami no tuvieron más opción que resignarse a ponerse las tiras de cuero en los ojos, dejándolos completamente ciegos, además de cintas en las muñecas, quedando sus manos inservibles. Gruñeron y se revolvieron, pero no sirvió de mucho. Al poco, emprendieron la marcha hacia un sitio que los vampiros nunca imaginarían.

Desde atrás de la muchedumbre, el poderoso cazador quedó rezagado, echando un último vistazo al ser humano que fue lo suficiente estúpido como para meterse con él.

O, mejor dicho, con ella.

Con un suspiro, se dirigió rápida hacia el grupo. Las demás, al verla llegar, pararon e hicieron un respetuoso gesto con la cabeza, inclinándola. Sin decir una palabra, la cazadora observó a los vampiros por un segundo, antes de dirigirse hacia la que tenía el rostro felino. Ambas se colocaron una enfrente de la otra y llevaron sus manos a los hombros contrarios, chocando sus respectivos cráneos el uno con el otro. Y así, la cazadora del rostro gatuno pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la otra, la cual era mas baja que ella, y juntas encabezaron la marcha hacia su hogar.

 **-TIEMPO DESPUÉS-**

Un ligero rumor comenzó a hacerse presente en los oídos de los vampiros, diferente a los sonidos del bosque. Voces se alzaban en la negrura de la noche, y olores totalmente diferentes se mezclaban unos con otros. No había ninguna duda: habían llegado a su destino.

Justo cuando los olores y sonidos empezaron a magnificarse detuvieron la marcha. Pasados unos segundos, los ojos de los vampiros se encontraron con la luz natural de nuevo, una luz anaranjada creada por dos antorchas de fuego pálido las cuales acababan de ser encendidas, intensificada por la blancura de la luna menguante.

Lo primero que encontraron sus ojos fueron las dos figuras cadavéricas que se alzaban ante sus ojos, las cuales los miraban sin ojos a través de sus máscaras.

Una la que les salvó, la otra las que los los emboscó.

Lo siguiente, sorprendiéndolos, fue la enorme pero estrechísima entrada en la ladera de una montaña que se encontraba ante ellos, como si fuera un sendero hacia otro mundo. Intentaron mirar a los lados, pero gruñidos demasiado suaves para pertenecer a hombres les obligaron a mirar al frente. Las dos figuras, las cuales parecían liderar el grupo, se apartaron del camino, invitándolos a pasar.

Recelosos al principio, no tuvieron más remedio que pasar. Uno a uno, fueron entrando por la gruta. Cuando Yuma iba a pasar, una mano se o impidió, sin embargo.

-Tu irás el último. -dijo el del cráneo con apariencia de ciervo. Su compañero le miró ladeando la cabeza, dudoso. Cambiaron palabras sin voz, hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y si no quiero pasar, qué?-contestó orgulloso el castaño. Miraba a sus atacantes y sólo veía a pequeñas hormigas, ya que no debían superar el metro ochenta, mientras que él superaba el metro noventa. El más bajit de ellos resultó ser el cazador que los ayudó al principio, el cuál se acercó a él con paso decidido. Quedaron a mínima distancia, y Yuma casi no pudo aguantar la risa que le provocó al ver cómo intentaba hacerse el fuerte delante de él con aquella minúscula altura.

Los demás vampiros, los cuales ya habían comenzado a pasar la entrada, se volvieron para ver el espectáculo.

-Estúpido Mukami...-dijo Shuu de repente, con voz perezosa-¿quieres pasar de una maldita vez...? Cuanto antes acabemos con esto, mejor...

-¡JA! ¿Pero quién te has creído que soy?-le contestó, mirándole-¿Acaso crees que una mierda como esta va a-

Yuma nunca pudo terminar la frase. Sus reflejos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para parar la devastadora patada que recibió en la boca del estómago, rápida y certera. Apenas pudo ver, antes de que sus ojos se nublaran, cómo aquel extrañó se movió con un movimiento grácil, apoyando una pierna en el suelo y girando sobre ella rotando de forma perfecta, mientras que levantaba la otra de forma horizontal al suelo y golpeaba con dureza. El cuerpo de Yuma se dobló involuntariamente, y cayo de rodillas al tiempo en que el del cráneo cornudo cambiaba de pierna para asestarle un rodillazo en la cara, demasiado rápido para seguirlo con la mirada.

El castaño, ahora en el suelo se retorció de dolor y escupió sangre, abrazando su cuerpo. Kou, al ver esto, respondió involuntariamente lanzándose hacia su hermano, cayendo de rodillas para ayudarlo. Lentamente, Kou alzó la cabeza cuando una sombra los cubrió, para ver algo que le heló la sangre.

La figura recortada por la luna de aquel ser, con aquella funesta máscara de calavera con cuernos retorcidos, mirándolo a través de dos cuencas negras.

El ídol no podía parar de mirarle, con la boca medio abierta. Desde que se convirtió en vampiro, sólo había experimentado miedo en las ocasiones en las que las pesadillas lo atormentaban por la noche.

Pero ante él se alzaba una pesadilla viviente. Una pesadilla, supo, que lo mataría si no hacía lo que debía.

-Matémoslos.-dijo entonces de repente el del cráneo felino, riendo ante la acción de su acompañante, nuevamente con voz de orden, pero extrañamente suave-Nadie se dará cuenta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ambiente se llenó de tensión. Todos los cazadores restantes desenvainaron sus diferentes armas, preparados. Los vampiros enseñaron los dientes y alzaron los puños inclinados hacia delante, dispuestos a matar. Subaru y Ayato juntaron espaldas con Kanato detrás de ellos, y Kou aferro con mas fuerza a Yuma, el cuál se esforzaba al máximo por recuperarse. Mientras, lo único que Shuu quería era cruzar la jodida montaña.

La que atacó a Yuma alzó la mano, para sorpresa de todos, y los demás bajaron las armas, mascullando.

-Los llevaremos al refugio. Tienen derecho a ser juzgados.

Las palabras sonaron fuertes y seguras, pero a la vez melódicas. Poseían un extraño acento, al igual que la de las demás mujeres, marcando determinadas letras más que otras, como si el japonés no fuera su idioma natal. Poco a poco, la idea de que sus atacantes no fueran de género masculino empezaba a formarse en las mentes de los chicos, aunque su orgullo masculino seguía reacio a admitir que un grupo de mujeres chaladas eran las causantes de tantos problemas.

El cazador felino se dirigió hacia a posición del otro, acercando su rostro a él y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Derecho? Derecho...-su voz sonaba melancólica, sarcástica-Esos vampiros-siguió, señalándolos desvergonzadamente-Esos..hombres...-su voz, cargada de odio, parecía escupir veneno-...son los culpables de que esos humanos hayan llegado tan cerca de nuestro hogar. De nuestras familias.

¿Esque no lo ves, _lethallan_? Los humanos siguieron a estos estúpidos, y los atrajeron hasta aquí. Podrían haber condenado a todo nuestro clan. A todas nosotras.

-¡Eso es mentira!-rompió el pelirrojo, ganando toda la atención-¡No nos estaban siguiendo, no tienes ni puta idea! ¡Ni siquiera le pedimos a esa tía que nos ayudara!

La ahora confirmada mujer se dirigió hacia él con un aura de peligro, y en un visto y no visto sacó una daga hacia su cuello. Los ojos esmeralda del joven se clavaron en las cuencas vacías de ella, desafiante. Maniatado, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, pero aún así no se amedrentó.

-Cuida tu lengua, hombre-siseó con rabia- hablas de _Lharast'len._

La tensión del momento acabó cuando unos dedos morenos se apoyaron en el hombro de la cazadora felina, la cual no necesitó volver su cabeza para saber que era su _lethallan_ la que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Es cierto que estos hombres pueden ser culpables, pero también inocentes. Y lo sabes.-La felina bajó el puñal al igual que la cabeza, y se volvió para encarar a su compañera, la sujetó por ambos hombros y la acercó a ella- No dejes que tu odio te ciegue, _ma'arlath lethallan._

La mujer asintió, resignada, y volvió sobre sus pasos.

La segunda, entonces, miró a Ayato, luego a Subaru, y luego a todos los vampiros

-Os hago una promesa, aquí y ahora.-comenzó en voz alta, dirigiéndose al centro para que todos la escuchasen con aquel extraño acento-Nadie os causará ningún daño. Ni aquí, ni mientras estéis bajo nuestra protección. Pero si sois juzgados...-dijo esta vez más bajo, acercándose a Ayato a paso lento-...y sois culpables...-quedó a escasos centímetros del pelirrojo, que la miraba desde arriba enseñando los dientes-...yo misma os arrancaré el corazón del pecho, si es que los vampiros tenéis algo parecido a eso.-la cazadora caminó ahora hacia Subaru, el cual la miró serio, extrañamente serio para venir de alguien tan irascible como él.-¿Me he...expresado con claridad?-terminó, ladeando la cabeza, sin dejar de sostener la vista a Subaru. Ambos se midieron con la mirada cruzados de brazos. Ante la falta de respuesta, las demás mujeres comenzaron a incomodarse.

-¿Cómo osa a quedarse callado?

-¡Réspondele!

-¡Responde a _Lharast'len_!

-¡No tienen respeto! ¡Matémoslos ya!

-¡CALLAOS!-La cortante voz de la referida como " _Lharast'len_ " acalló todo grito. Los vampiros la miraron, medio sorprendidos. Aquellas mujeres pronunciaban palabras extrañas, muy extrañas. La chica miró a Subaru sin ojos para mirarle. Éste resopló con desgana, y simplemente se giró para meterse por la oscura grieta.

Murmurando y maldiciendo, Ayato lo siguió. Kanato, con ojos vidriosos por lágrimas de miedo o de ira fue el siguiente; y Shuu, el cual había estado apoyado en la ladera sin prestar mucha atención a la escena, sin decir entró en la oscuridad. Kou, que aún seguía en el suelo con Yuma, fue obligado a levantarse por la felina, mientras se retorcía con desespero para sacársela de encima.

-Entra.-dijo la que había sido llamada _Lharast'len ,_ al ver la escena -Yo lo llevaré.

Kou, al pasar por su lado, le dirigió una mirada cargada de súplica, pero también un odio y rabia escondidos que habrían hecho que a cualquiera se le erizara el vello. Pero no a ella.

Con un suspiro, se dirigió hacia el vampiro de ojos pardos. Cogió uno de sus brazos y lo pasó por su hombro. Por culpa de la diferencia de altura, el vampiro tenía que andar muy encorvado, sintiéndose débil. Una sensación que odiaba.

Todas las mujeres pasaron la gruta, hasta que sólo quedaron fuera la pareja.

-Me importa una mierda si...eres hombre o mujer-le susurró, casi sin fuerzas y respirando con dificultad-Voy a matarte...de...de todos modos.

Una risa seca fue la respuesta de la chica, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Yuma. Se incorporaron completamente y el vampiro comprobó, algo asombrado, que aquel diminuto ser podía cargar con todo su peso sin aparente problema.

-Aférrate a esa energía, vampiro. La vas a necesitar.

Juntos, entraron en la grieta.

Oscuridad y el repiqueteo de los cuernos de la calavera de cierta cazadora contra la roca era lo único que podía percibirse en la larga y negra ruta.

Incluso para la desarrollada vista de los vampiros, aquella negrura era tan intensa que parecían estar entrando en el fondo de la tierra. Pasó poco tiempo, sin embargo, hasta que pequeños rayos de luz de luna empezaron a colarse por entre los huecos de la roca, anunciando a una esperada salida.

Cuando estaban alcanzando el final, Ayato se chocó de forma brusca con el cuerpo de Shuu, que iba el primero.

-¡Oye, Shuu! ¡Muévete de una maldita vez!

-Pero qué...

Ayato se sorprendió ante la voz anonadada de su hermano, la cual siempre se mantenía en un estado monótono de aburrimiento. Totalmente picado por la curiosidad, empujó al mayor hasta que él y los demás pudieran salir.

Y a medida que lo hacían, más se convencían de que habían viajado a otro mundo.

Antes ellos se presentaba un afilado camino, ilumino a cada poco con una antorcha de luz tenue, para guiar el muy lejos, el camino terminaba en una profunda, escarpada y vasta hondonada, rodeada por montañas que le servían de protección. Los altos y densos árboles autóctonos que crecían alrededor provocaban una sombra que provocaba que los rayos que emitían los astros no golpearan con tanta intensidad, y en los suelos elevados de las montañas, tiendas y cabañas manufacturadas encontraban un lugar estable en el que aferrarse. Luciérnagas revoloteaban alrededor del espacio, creando ojos amarillos por doquier, vigilando que nadie pudiera entrar, y pequeños afluentes descendían por algunas de las montañas, seguramente creando pozas que abastecían a quienquiera que pudiera y quisiera vivir en aquel salvaje y mágico lugar. La humareda producida por las hogueras del campamento se elevaba al aire y los envolvía, dando un ambiente acogedor.

Cuando el grupo de mujeres, el cual había entrado en último lugar, cruzó la frontera, soltaron risas graves al ver la cara impresionada de los adolescentes.

-Esto...¿siempre ha estado aquí?-dijo Ayato, con un hilo de voz

-No...no puede ser...-siguió Shuu- ...lo habríamos descubierto mucho antes...

-¿Esque acaso crees que es tan fácil encontrar la grieta?

Todos se giraron para ver a la que había respondido. Los últimos en salir habían sido la pareja compuesta por un Yuma debilitado y una cazadora demasiado fuerte para su altura. La escena se antojaba algo cómica, viendo como un titán se apoyaba en la hormiga que lo había derrotado anteriormente. El vampiro tomo aire y se irguió; parecía que se había recuperado del golpe. Con una maldición, se fue con su hermano Kou mascullando, antes de darse cuenta del paisaje que se extendía ante ellos.

La enmascarada simplemente movió los hombros hacia delante y atrás, aliviándolos un poco tras el peso que habían estado llevando. La cazadora felina se acercó a ella y se miraron, sin decir una palabra. Al rato, ésta asintió y salió de allí corriendo como el mismo viento a grandes y gráciles zancadas, siguiendo el camino hacia la hondonada.

El resto de cazadoras se quedaron, mirando a través de sus máscaras con ojo crítico a los chicos. éstos, que habían dejado de lado la belleza del paisaje, empezaron a estar hartos de la situación.

Nadie podía apresar a un vampiro, y menos a alguien de la familia real, y quedar impune.

-Descansad, chicas.-dijo de repente _Lharast'len,_ con una sonrisa ocultada por sus ropas- Ha sido una noche larga. Ya estamos en casa.

Las mujeres, con aire relajado y suspiros cansados, comenzaron a quitarse las máscaras, como si ya no se enfrentasen a un verdadero problema. Dejaron sus armas en el suelo y se sentaron con un sonido sordo, a la vez que retiraban las pieles exteriores de sus ropajes y de sus caras.

Los vampiros notaron como todas ellas, de exóticos rastros y extraña belleza, compartían cierta similitud entre ellas. A diferencia de todas las demás mujeres que habían conocido, éstas presentaban un tono de piel moreno, apreciable incluso a la luz del fuego. Sus ojos iban del pardo al verde, y sus cabellos, pasando de cortos y rizados a largas melenas, eran de un negro azabache, como una noche sin luna. Sus cuerpos eran fuertes y entrenados, algo anchos y la mayoría de una altura bastante alta para ser mujeres. Algunas de ella llevaban en sus caras marcas de pintura de guerra, que variaban de color rojo, blanco y negro.

Realmente, pensaron los vampiros al verlas, eran mujeres muy pero que muy extrañas.

-Pero que...que mierda...

La sorprendida voz de Kou atrajo la atención. El rubio seguía con la vista fija en el grupo de mujeres, y cuando los demás volvieron a mirar, sus bocas se abrieron y sus cejas se arquearon, sin habla.

Y es que qué reacción se podía esperar al comprobar que aquellas mujeres tenían ahora orejas y colas lobunas, negras como su cabellera. Mientras gesticulaban al hablar, unas largas uñas se hacían ver; y al sonreír, unos colmillos sólo equiparables a los vampíricos asomaban por sus labios.

Las licántropas no tardaron en darse cuenta de la atención que recibían, y estallaron en carcajadas limpias y algo animales. Los chicos aún no encontraban palabras, y dirigieron la vista a la única que tenía sentido entre todo aquellos: La cazadora de cráneo cornudo.

La que parecía la líder de todas ellas aún seguía con su indumentaria puesta, sin embargo. Mientras que todas sus compañeras se habían sentado a charlar entusiasmadas, en un extraño y musical idioma que los vampiros jamás habían escuchado, ella seguía de pie, sin quitar la vista de encima de los chicos. Se encontraba más atrás, observando ahora sus caras sorprendidas, curiosa.

Con un suspiro, se fue acercando a ellos.

-Sólo os diré una cosa, vampiros.-dijo a la vez que se acercaba a ellos, provocando que todos clavaran sus enfadados y anonadados ojos en ella-Más os vale portaros bien; la mitad de las mujeres que hay aquí jamás han visto a un hombre de cerca, y la otra mitad jamás a tenido que acercarse a uno sin haberlo matado después. Yo, entre ellas-dijo con una risa al final, a la vez que se posicionaba frente a ellos en el camino, dándoles la espalda.

-...¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

La cazadora se volvió para mirarles intensamente a través de la máscara. Lentamente, llevó las manos a su cabeza, dispuesta a desprenderse del cráneo que la ocultaba. Lo que salió a la luz dejó, si era posible, a los vampiros aún más sorprendidos.

Una chica de su edad se presentaba ante ellos. Tenía la boca pequeña y rosada, y la piel oscura al igual que sus compañeras, pero ahí acababa el parecido. Unos ojos enmarcados por unas pestañas blancas como la nieve los miraban fijamente. Mirar a los ojos de la chica era como ver un crepúsculo en dos orbes de cristal, mezclándose en sus ojos un color violáceo que pasaba de tonos azulados y rojizos, para acabar con un ambarino solar. Y la melena de la chica, que era lo que más destacaba de ella, era de un blanco puro, al igual que sus pestañas. Su cabello completamente rizado y salvaje ondulaba ligeramente con la acción del viento, recogido en una larga y deshecha trenza que le llegaba por los gemelos. Dos pequeñas trenzas, las cuales comenzaban desde el lado izquierdo de su rostro se sumaban a la principal, convirtiendo el peinado en algo completamente libre. El pelo que quedaba suelto le enmarcaba la cara, aumentando el efecto que producía todo aquello. Debajo de todas aquellas pieles se encontraba un cuerpo bastante pequeño en comparación al de las demás, pero pequeñas señales de músculos se hacían notar en sus fuertes brazos y piernas. Para terminar, dos marcas horizontales de color rojo creadas con pintura bajo su ojo derecho completaban el cuadro.

Entonces, la chica se agitó la parte superior de la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo. Cuando terminó la acción y para incredibilidad de todos, dos orejas blancas aparecieron, y una cola peluda y blanca se sacudió bajo las pieles. A sus narices llegó un olor que no habían sentido antes; un olor salvaje, fiero, pero mezclado con una dulzura floral.

Los chicos se la quedaron mirando, sin saber qué hacer. Para ellos todo eran preguntas. Sabían que tenían que salir de allí. Sabían que nada de aquello tenían sentido. Pero su curiosidad, ese interés, era algo que hacía tiempo que no experimentaban. Y para un vampiro, el interés y la curiosidad son cosas demasiado importante, ya que todo lo curioso o interesante puede mantenerte entretenido un buen rato.

La chica, sacando del ensimismamiento a los vampiros, rió ante sus caras. Nunca habían escuchado a la lobo reír sin mascara, y la risa les pareció linda, casi infantil, pero también socarrona. Lharast'len los miró con curiosidad aumentada.

-Os encontráis en territorio de la Tribu Sanka y de sus miembros, las Sanka- abrió los brazos-Y esto, es el Santuario. Nuestro hogar.-Los volvió a encoger, y giró la cabeza hacia la hondonada- Aquí se ofrece cobijo a toda mujer o niño, mortal o inmortal, que lo necesita. Las mujeres trabajan para las mujeres. Y vivimos siempre en paz.

Sentíos orgullosos, pues sois los primeros hombres que ponen un pie en nuestro refugio en más de quince años.

El viento sopló con más fuerza, y la incompleta luna pareció brillar con más intensidad. La chica, riendo, se inclinó con mucho movimiento, casi haciéndolo en broma. Era increíble cómo había cambiado la actitud de manera tan repentina en la chica, pasando de una seriedad fría y calculadora a gestos infantiles y chistosos, como si no hiciera falta guardar las formas.

-La tribu Sanka, del Clan Demoníaco Lobo, os da la bienvenida, prisioneros.-finalizó, con una sonrisa lobuna que mostraba caninos afilados. Se alzó y los miró con brillo en los ojos.

Ah, la chica lobo también había encontrado algo muy interesante.

–Yo soy Lharast'len–dijo, de forma agradable, haciendo que los chicos se preguntaran si realmente todas estas mujeres estaban locas. La chica rió justo cuando lo estaban pensando. Se miraron unos a otros, algo temerosos. Lharast'len ladeó la cabeza e irguió las orejas, en posición dudosa. Al poco, sin embargo, se relajó y sonrió –Pero llamadme Lhery.

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES DEL AUTOR**

Habréis podido observar como determinadas palabras están en cursiva y, obviamente, no son entendibles. Está hecho a posta y es mi intento de _idioma sanka._ Las palabras no son inventadas por mi, sino que provienen de diferentes lenguajes élficos de diferentes escritores(porque mi imaginación no da para tanto :V) Su significado y explicación se verá más adelante en la obra.

 _Si pudiérais decirme si va gustando la obra, sería genial ^^, llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir y estoy dudosa de si mis historias siguen gustando, asi qe likes y favs siempre son bien acogidos!_


	4. Santuario

**NORMAL POV**

–Yo soy Lharast'len–dijo, de forma agradable, haciendo que los chicos se preguntaran si realmente todas estas mujeres estaban locas. La chica rió justo cuando lo estaban pensando. Se miraron unos a otros, algo temerosos. Lharast'len ladeó la cabeza e irguió las orejas, en posición dudosa. Al poco, sin embargo, se relajó y sonrió –Pero llamadme Lhery. Mi nombre completo me hace parecer demasiado importante.

Una sonrisa tranquila, afable, volvió a hacerse presente en esa cara lobuna Sus cejas, las cuales eran muy pequeñas, gruesas y con forma de gota de agua horizontal sobre sus ojos, hacían que su expresión fuera más animal, por mucho que ella intentara parecer ahora lo mas humana posible.

El brillo en los ojos de la chica lobo no mostraban señal de miedo alguno, sólo de simple y purísima curiosidad, cosa que sorprendió sobremanera a los chicos. No encontraban a mujeres así todos los días.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al poco, sin embargo. Por el estrecho camino se acercaba un grupo que procedía de la pequeña villa, el cual estaba encabezado por la cazadora felina. Detrás, tres mujeres la seguían. Éstas no iban ataviadas con ropas de caza como las demás, sino que vestían menos pieles y más ajustadas, para que sólo ofrecieran protección contra el frío nocturno. La antorchas iluminaban sus cuerpos con suavidad, a la vez que sus sombras se entremezclaban en la noche. Los vampiros hubieran jurado que aquellas sombras aullaban a la luna.

Lhery, al ver al grupo, se dirigió con un trote feliz hacia él, moviendo con energía su blanca y esponjosa cola al son de sus pasos.

Ayato sintió un empujó, y cuando se giró enfadado hacia el causante, se encontró cara a cara con una mujer mayor que él, de profundos ojos negros como su piel y cabello. Su mirada era feroz y enseñaba los dientes. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el camino, y sacó una daga señalando al grupo, al igual que sus compañeras. Los chicos, con gestos de disgusto, no tuvieron más remedio que hacer lo que les decían y continuar por el camino.

Vieron como, más adelante, la chica abrazaba a las mujeres.

– _Andaran atish'an_ , Lharast'len –dijo una de las mujeres, la cual parecía ser la más importante de las tres. Las pieles que vestía eran blancas con vetas grises, y llevaba una corona de hojas de pino que se entremezclaban con su cabello castaño. Finas arrugas marcaban su piel oscura y su pose recta, imponente, completaban su apariencia de sabia.– Y tú también, Banal'ras. Bienvenidas seáis de nuevo.–al terminar, la mujer hizo un gesto que los vampiros nunca habían visto antes. hizo una reverencia parcial, a la vez que posaba una mano en su frente y la bajaba hasta su barbilla acariciando su cara en el proceso, formando una media luna.

Banal'ras se quitó por fin el cráneo de sable, mostrando a una chica de la misma edad que la peliblanca, seguramente algo mayor. Su pelo era negro azabache como la noche sin luna, liso y abundante. Sus ojos eran de un marrón otoñal, tirando al rojizo pero sin dejar de ser pardo. Su piel morena se asemejaba a todas las demás, y sus cejas oscuras y finas enmarcaban a sus ojos afilados de pestañas negras. Su expresión era seria, y sus labios formaban una fina línea que incrementaba esa apariencia de seriedad constante. Al girarse para ver a los vampiros, un gran odio cubrió su mirada sin que pudiera evitarlo, y apartó la vista casi inmediatamente. Aunque era joven, una gran mancha marcaba su inocencia; su _lethallan_ , al contrario, había dejado el aura de cazador para dar paso a una infantil y sonriente.

–No hay necesidad de tantas formalidades, Pyrriah. ¿Verdad, Bary?–le contestó Lhery, con una mano en la cabeza rascándose las orejas y pasando la otra por los hombros de su compañera. Banal'ras, la cual se había revuelto el cabello dejando las suyas al aire libre, simplemente sonrió ante la positividad de su hermana y su ya común mote. Asintió mirando a la mujer, y ésta sonrió también. Aquellas dos siempre habían estado demasiado unidas.

–Lhery, te has vuelto a saltar tus clases...

–¡Ay, ya, ya sé! ¡Pero no puedes pretender que vaya a eso! ¡Simplemente no es lo mío!

–Sabes perfectamente que...

Los pasos que se oyeron por detrás interrumpieron la conversación. Las dos chicas se giraron entonces hacia los vampiros, y éstos no pudieron evitar pero fijarse en lo mucho que ambas contrastaban y se complementaban a la vez. Mientras que Lhery los miraba con una sonrisa dulce pero llena de colmillos afilados, con aquellos ojos que habían congelado un anochecer salvaje y misterioso en su interior y con aquella melena blanca de luna, Bary no era sino lo contrario, una oscuridad y un odio reflejado en todos los poros de su cuerpo, que parecía opacar todo a su alrededor. Todo, excepto a su amiga.

Era como si Lhery quisiera aparentar más humana y Bary más animal de lo que realmente eran.

–Los llevaremos al centro de Santuario. Es lo justo. Allí podremos interrogarles–dijo Lhery, asintiendo ante sus propias palabras.

–¿Y con qué fin, _lethallan_? Son culpables.–le respondió la otra, mirando a los chicos con desdén.

–Vamos, Bary. Tanto tu como yo sabemos...

–¡Estoy harto! ¡Callaos de una vez!

El repentino grito de Ayato interrumpió su conversación, haciendo que ambas lo miraran sorprendidas. Mientras que la de pelaje negro frunció el ceño y lo miró con odio, la blanca sonrió aún más, con una curiosidad insaciable en sus ojos.

Ayato no le dio importancia, sin embargo. Estaba demasiado cabreado.

–¡¿Quienes os creéis para encerrar al gran Ore-sama de esta forma?! ¡A mí, al gran Sakamaki Ayato! ¡No pienso...!

–Ayato...–dijo bajo pero amenazante Shuu–...cállate, idiota.

El pelirrojo lo miró con enfado por interrumpirlo, pero cuando se volvió hacia las mujeres, sus caras lo dejaron perplejo. Ahora sí que sí; ambas tenían la cara descompuesta, la boca abierta a más no poder. Las dos se miraron entre ellas.

Y entonces, para sorpresa de todos, la de cabello negro levantó la cabeza y empezó a reír a carcajada sonora.

–Sabía que...que de la boca de los hombres solo salen tonterías...hahaha...–dijo, entre risas–...pero nunca pensé que fueran tan idiotas.–terminó, con una sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro.

Por otro lado, todo rastro infantil o positivo de la peliblanca había desaparecido. Su rostro se tornó cejo, sus pequeñas cejas fruncidas y unos ojos fríos, intimidantes.

–Sois los hijos de Karl Heinz.–dijo Lhery, con voz monótona.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Una afirmación que sellaría su destino, supieron los vampiros.

–Es una pena, Lhery. Una verdadera pena. Los primeros hombres que conoces...–continuó Banal'ras, mirando a los jóvenes como si hubiese salido victoriosa de un horrendo juego–...y son los hijos del asesino de tu madre.

El silencio general se hizo presente. Ayato abrió la boca a más no poder, comprendiendo demasiado tarde su fatídico error. Si habían tenido la mínima esperanza de que la chica los apoyara en aquel juicio del que hablaban, había desaparecido.

Shuu chasqueó la lengua, irritado. Sus hermanos siempre tenían que estropearlo todo.

–¡OE! ¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que haya hecho el viejo!–gritó Subaru, furioso.

Sus gritos fueron ignorados, sin embargo. Al igual que lo siguieron siendo cuando fueron atados de manos con cintas lo suficientemente duras para no ser rotas por seres sobrenaturales. El grupo que les dio la bienvenida comenzó a andar camino abajo, dirección Santuario.

Sólo la más pequeña quedó con ellos, mirándolos incansablemente, como si realmente estuviera valorando la posibilidad de que aquellos extraños seres llamados hombres fueran idiotas por nacimiento.

Al poco todos iniciaron la marcha, y Banal'ras pasó el brazo por los hombros de una perdida Lharast'len, la cual no podía salir de la inmensidad de sus pensamientos.

Los vampiros no podían sino preguntarse de nuevo cómo aquel paraíso natural no había sido descubierto aún.

La oscuridad proporcionada por los árboles era casi permanente en aquel lugar, de no ser por la tibia luz azulada de luna que se colaba por sus copas, creando hermosos claroscuros. Lianas y enredaderas caían de los mismos, mientras que las hojas se movían al son del viento. Las cascadas formadas por los pequeños ríos que caían de la montaña lamían suavemente la roca, erosionándola con delicadeza. A sus pies, pequeños estanques se formaban, y de ellos riachuelos fluían libres por toda la zona, haciendo que la vegetación fuera frondosa. En los escarpados salientes, tiendas fabricadas de pieles, madera y follaje se erguían con esfuerzo. El camino que seguían ,siempre iluminado, los conducía directamente a una enorme tienda que rodeaba el tronco de un aún más enorme árbol, justo en el centro. Los chicos pudieron divisar varios caminos a parte del que ellos seguían, pero todos llegaban al mismo punto: aquella majestuosa forma de vida. Sus ramas eran más altas que las copas de los árboles y se retorcían, intentando llegar a todos sitios. Las luciérnagas revoloteaban como siempre habían hecho, y mariposas volaban con gracia.

Una de ellas, azulada como una lágrima, fue a parar al dedo de la de ojos crepusculares, la cual encabezaba el grupo de chicos con su amiga. Con un delicado soplo, hizo que el mimoso insecto iniciara de nuevo el vuelo.

Arbustos de tallos retorcidos y espinas gruesas decoraban y se enroscaban el tronco de los árboles, y sus flores, las cuales variaban de tonos carmesíes, violáceos, soltaban pétalos que cubrían el musgoso y blando suelo, llenándolo de colores, los cuales estaban ahora opacados por la falta de luz. Habían pasado de un paisaje yermo a uno lleno de vida.

Los Sakamaki y Mukami no podían evitar mirar a todas partes, a todos los rincones de aquel lugar. Las hogueras bullían con fuerza, y pronto supieron que no estaban solos. Mujeres, niñas y niños de corta edad estaban también presentes, escondidos entres los arbustos, subidos a los árboles.

Sintieron el escalofrío en su espalda. A pesar de ser depredadores natos, ahora eran una presa.

Realmente se sintieron cómo si hubieran profanado un lugar sagrado, la guarida más preciada de aquella manada. Ojos salvajes los observaban, oyeron los gemidos nerviosos y los gruñidos de ansiedad. Las sombras los confundían: veían a lobos, luego a mujeres, y luego nada. Incluso los pocos niños que había los observaban con miedo y odio, como si no sintieran piedad alguna por miembros de su género. Todo esto, en silencio. Siempre en el más profundo silencio, el cuál sólo era perturbado por las pisadas de los chicos, ya que las mujeres del grupo iban descalzas y sus pies no provocaban el menor sonido. Ojos, dientes y garras brillaban en la oscuridad.

La tensión creció en los vampiros. Sus cuerpos percibían inconscientemente el peligro, y mantener la cabeza clara era imposible ahora. Sus colmillos estaban afilados y sus ojos relucían con la amenaza.

Antes de darse cuenta, llegaron a la gran tienda. La entrada estaba protegida por una cortina de piel decorada con piedras, flores y huesos. Pyrriah, la mujer mayor del grupo, la apartó, dejando a todos entrar.

El aroma a fuego y a humo, así como de carne, llegó a las fosas nasales de todos. Una luz anaranjada proveniente del gran fuego del centro de la estancia iluminaba todo el recinto, y las sombras producidas por la misma se fusionaban y contorneaban, como si fueran diablillos juguetones quienes su única función era asustar. A ambos lados de la amplia habitación se encontraban otras dos cortinas, las cuales daban paso a más habitaciones. La estructura era una corona circular, y la pared más alejada no era sino el tronco del gran árbol.

Tras la fogata, pegado al árbol, un gran trono de madera tallada forrado en pieles se alzaba majestuoso. A su alrededor, un grupo de mujeres de edad avanzada se reunían, discutiendo en susurros asuntos con la persona que ocupaba el trono. Al oírlos llegar, las mujeres alzaron la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban de cansancio, pero esa fuerza que caracterizaba a su tribu aún estaba latente, y al ver a los chicos, un rencor se hizo patente en sus expresiones, y las viejas arrugas marcaron sus rostros contraídos por la edad y el sufrimiento. Sus cabellos, antaño llenos de color y vida, ahora estaban tintados de grises y blancos sucios, contaminando el pardo y el negro.

Una voz, fuerte, poderosa y antigua, acalló toda duda o tensión.

–Dejadnos–dijo la voz, que provenía de la persona oculta en el trono– Que salgan todos menos los cazadores y sus presas.

Y así, todas las mujeres, ancianas, maduras y jóvenes, salieron. Sólo quedaron las dos cazadoras, hermanas de diferente madre, y sus presas: los vampiros.

Fue entonces cuando la figura, la cual había estado envuelta en sombras, se levantó y se dirigió a los visitantes. Una mujer anciana, de cabello completamente blanco grisáceo por las canas apelmazado y sin fuerza y rostro carcomido por la edad se presentó ante ellos. Sus ojos estaban vendados; había perdido la visión hacía mucho. Estaba vestida por las mismas pieles que cubrían a mujeres como Pyrriah, telas blancas y abalorios verdes y negros, cosa que contrastaba con su piel morena de tantos y tantos años al sol. Aún en su edad, quedaban retazos del cuerpo de lo que fue una gran guerrera. Sus orejas lobunas eran romas, llenas de mordiscos y cortes, y sus dos colas eran la prueba irrefutable de que aquella mujer era poderosa, muy poderosa. Un bastón, en el cual estaban tallados inscripciones, dibujos tribales y en su parte superior una cabeza de lobo con alas de cuervo le ayudaba a caminar, ya que su cuerpo no era el de antes. Sus huesos crujían y sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Sin embargo, aunque aquella encorvada mujer podría ser confundida con una anciana corriente y débil, desprendía un aura de sabiduría infinita, como si sus cuencas vacías hubieran presenciado mas de lo que debería haber conocido.

Ambas chicas se arrodillaron e hicieron el gesto con sus manos de la media luna sobre sus rostros, mostrando un gran respeto. Los vampiros, anonadados ante aquella ancestral mujer, fueron obligados a agacharse por un tirón de Bary, a lo que respondieron con gruñidos.

– _Guilan_ –dijo entonces Lhery–nos presentamos ante ti en busca de sabiduría.

Una risita sorda proveniente de la anciana hizo que las chias alzaran las cabezas aún arrodilladas. La mujer mostró un rostro afable a los vampiros, a diferencia de todas las demás féminas. Se acercó a las chicas y las tomó de la mano, alzándola.

–¿" _Guilan_ "? ¿Esque ya no soy la Abuela? Niñas, nunca me habéis tratado con tanto respeto, no cambiéis porque nuestros queridos visitantes estén delante.

Un rubor avergonzado tiñó las mejillas de Lharast'len, y su amiga continuó.

–Eres nuestra Abuela, pero más importante nuestra _Guilan_ , nuestra guía.–se giró hacia los vampiros– Y a ellos no les hace ningún mal saberlo.

La Abuela se separó de las jóvenes y se dirigió al grupo. Los chicos la miraban con desconfianza, pero mantuvieron su porte. El bastón hacía eco a cada golpe que daba, y las colas grisáceas se movían y zarandeaban a su son, hasta que se acercó lo suficientemente a ellos. Los observó sin ojos y los olio sin olfato.

La mujer asintió para sí.

–Mañana al amanecer, en el momento en que la luna y el solo se encuentran juntos, será el juicio. Alí se decidirá si sois culpables o no.

–¿Podemos saber de una maldita vez de qué se nos acusa exactamente?–respondió un malhumorado Yuma

–Vuestro crimen no es otro que atraer hacia nuestra guarida a aquellos cazademonios–dijo la de cabello negro, casi escupiendo– cualquiera que se adentre demasiado en nuestro territorio es castigado con la muerte.

–¿Pero de qué demonios hablas? ¡Nosotros no trajimos a nadie! ¡Ellos ya estaban allí!–gritó Kanato, al borde de las lágrimas

–¡Silencio!–la voz autoritaria de la _Guilan_ se hizo presente y acalló todas las voces– Todo se expondrá mañana.

–Abuela–continuó hablando Banal'ras–creo que deberías saber que estos hombres son-

–Los hijos de Karl Heinz. El que mató a mi madre. –todos los rostros se volvieron a una seria Lhery, la cual estaba apoyada en una de las columnas que sujetaban el maltrecho techo. Tenía los brazos cruzado, y el cabello, ahora liberado de la trenza, se revolvía a su alrededor en un baile de olas blancas como la nieve. Los chicos no se habían dado cuenta antes, pero ahora se fijaban en el pañuelo rojo con bordes de plata que envolvía su muñeca izquierda, cubriéndola por completo. Sus orejas estaban levemente bajadas, y su suave cola abrazaba su cintura. Sus extrañas cejas fruncían su rostro, pero su mirada era directa, decidida. –Pero eso no significa que sus descendientes sean iguales. Se siguen mereciendo el beneficio de la duda y un juicio justo.

La cara de Bary era irrepetible, con una boca tan abierta que se le veían los colmillo y unas cejas arqueadas en la más pura sorpresa. La anciana, sin embargo, sólo asintió. Por supuesto, ella ya había adivinado la procedencia de los jóvenes.

–¡Lethallan, de qué estás hablando! ¡Acaso no te das cuenta de que...!

–¿He de recordarte que es MI madre la que está muerta por su culpa, no la tuya?

La voz de la chica murió en su garganta, todos sus argumentos con ella. Pocas veces había escuchado a su _lethallan_ , a su hermana de otra camada, hablar de esa forma. Calló a regañadientes, decepcionada.

–Quiero que un tsukaima del clan Cuervo sea enviado a sus casas. Si queda algún miembro en ellas, que se les informe de la situación, y que se les diga que sus parientes no sufrirán ningún daño. –dijo, mientras se incorporaba y llamaba a dos familiares con un silbido. Aparecieron ante ella dos cuervos negros como la noche.–Decidles que el juicio será al amanecer, y que les está permitida su aparición. Habrá dos miembros de nuestro clan esperándolos en el mismo lugar donde fuimos atacados, y mientras sigan nuestras órdenes de que no intentarán violar nuestra privacidad.–se dirigió entonces a la entrada, con un cuervo en cada mano, y una vez fuera, los impulsó al cielo, haciéndolos volar.

La cazadora morena negaba con desaprobación. Simplemente no entendía por qué no podían deshacerse de la mugre allí y ahora. La _Guilan,_ por el contrario, la miraba sin ojos, seria. Ella sabía perfectamente que en el corazón de la cachorrita latía la duda y el odio, pero su deseo de paz los eclipsaba. Sonriendo, se dio cuenta de cuanto había crecido aquella niña desvalida que en su día había sido el hazmerreír de todos.

–Seguidme–dijo tras un rato Lhery– os llevaré a vuestra habitación.

Atravesaron varias cortinas y habitaciones, ocupadas por diferentes personas. Finalmente, llegaron a un habitáculo más pequeño, con celdas en él de ramas entrelazadas y espinas retorcidas.

–Si piensas que nos vamos a meter ahí, lo llevas claro.

La lobo entonces se giró hacia ellos. Su rostro volvía a estar relagado, aquella aura positiva aún perdida, pero no tan seria.

De súbito, cogió las muñecas de los vampiros y cortó las tiras con su cuchillo.

Los chicos la miraron sin comprender.

–Este lugar respira magia. Vuestros poderes son inútiles aquí. Podría decirse que lo único que os queda es vuestra fuerza, pero–dijo finamente, con una sonrisa– no me fiaría mucho de ella. La más débil de nosotras sería toda una rival digna para vosotros.

Les pasó mantas entonces y algunos víveres. Los chicos la cogieron a regañadientes, odiando cada instante que pasaban allí, sabiéndose indefensos. Una vez repartido todo, la joven habló de nuevo.

–Tenéis unas cinco horas hasta el amanecer. No hagáis ninguna tontería y puede que salgáis de aquí con vida.

Con esto, la lobo se dispuso a irse, hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

–Por qué nos has ayudado antes.

Lharast'len se giró hacia el perteneciente de la voz, un vampiro rubio de ojos azules, mayor que ella. La chica ladeó la cabeza, así como las orejas, en un gesto demasiado animal. Meditando unos segundos la respuesta, habló.

–Mi clan se muere –la franqueza de las palabras de la chica sorprendió al rubio. Estaban llenas de melancolía, pero de determinación– Y la paz es lo único que nos salvará.

Tras esto, la chica desapareció tras una cortina, dejando a seis vampiros prisioneros sin cadenas.

Mientras que la noche fue bulliciosa con planes imposibles de escape y maldiciones hacia aquellas mujeres piradas, Subaru se acurrucó en una esquina donde se filtraba la luz de luna, pensativo. Ayato no paraba de dar vueltas, cansado y furioso. Kanato se desplazó a la esquina más alejada del grupo hablando sinsentidos con Teddy, y Kou y Yuma se sentaron apoyados al tronco del arbol, conciliándose el uno al otro. El rubio simplemente se tumbó y cerró los ojos.

Aquel prometía ser el amanecer de su vida, y mientras escuchaba a Bach, su propio destino dejó de importarle.


End file.
